


"Remember when...?"

by RikuAxel10



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10





	

(Neema’s POV)

I’ve always loved lying here with Sam. Our bodies a tangled mess whether we have clothes on or not depends on the day, but when it comes to Sam...it usually ends with clothes off. Much like right now.

I look to my left, Sam was lying on his back, one arm behind his head and his eyes were closed with a content smile on his face. My eyes drifted down his body, to his tattoo on his neck, to his toned chest, his chiseled abs…

“You’re staring Neems,” I hear him say. I snapped out of my admiration and looked up at his hazel eyes. Always loved them. A reddish-brown with a green ring on the outside of them. They’re gorgeous. He’s gorgeous.

“What? I can’t admire my boyfriend?” I ask him. He just chuckles a little to himself. I let my eyes wander again while I saw him relax some more. This time my eyes landed on a specific spot on his stomach. His scars.

Three little divots in his skin where the bullets went through. He had a matching pair on his back. I turn to my side and reach out to touch them, but I feel his hand grab my wrist before I can reach them.

“Sam…” I mutter, knowing he’s insecure about them. I tug my hand loose and this time he lets me touch them. They’re calloused and a little rough, but I love them anyways. They may have reminded him of the time we spent away from each other, but it just reminds me that he survived. I rolled over, moving over Sam to straddle his waist as my fingers trailed over across his abs.

“I sometimes wonder if you know just how extremely sexy you are,” I mutter to myself with a smirk, knowing Sam could hear me.

“I sometimes wonder how such a beautiful woman like you could have even fallen in love with some like me,” he responds. I look down at him, worry seemed to cross his eyes like this was all a dream and I would leave him for someone else. I lean down, holding myself up with my hands on each side of his face.

“Because I’m crazy and I have a thing for bad boys who are really just big softies,” I smirk. I hear him snort a little in an attempt to hold back a laugh. His hands came up and placed themselves on my hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles on my skin. I lean down and press a kiss to his lips, loving how they feel against mine. Our kiss is soft, gentle, slow, like we’re in no rush to do anything. I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against Sam’s, a loving smile on my face as my fingers traced his jawline and rubbed against his stubble.

“Hey Sam?”

“Hm?” he grunted in a lazy tone, obvious that his mind was on other places.

“Do you remember the first time we had sex?” I asked him, holding myself up again.

“I’m pretty sure it was more like ‘rough love making’ but yes I remember. Why?” I smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Wanna try to reenact it?” I grinned to myself when I felt a shiver run down his spine. I felt his hands on my hips tighten their grip a little as he began to sit up but I pushed him back down.

“Ah ah...I’m pretty sure I was on top,” I tell him, waving a finger at him. Sam just smirked and lay back down.

I moved to lay over him, my legs on each side of his as I press my lips to his. He smiles into it, loving how I meld right into his body. I broke it for a moment to give him a grin before our lips collide in a sloppy manner, tongues forcing themselves into one another’s mouths. I could hear Sam give a little moan when my fingers wove through his hair, giving little tugs here and there as I felt it. I immediately feel Sam’s hands slide down and rest of my rear before giving it a good hard squeeze. I broke the kiss when I felt something hard against my thigh.

“Really think you can handle another round Sam?” I ask him with a smirk. He just smirked at me when his tongue found my left nipple and I closed my eyes in the sudden small amount of pleasure.

“I’ll be fine,” he tells me, his fingers working magic on my breasts as I move my head to kiss at his tattoo on his neck. He shivers as my tongue rubs against it. My lips attach themselves to his neck and suck and nibble at it; I feel his hands grip me harder and he lets out a soft moan. I continue attacking his neck as his grip on me disappears and I feel a finger stroke against my folds. I hear Sam groan.

“So wet for me babygirl,” he groans before pushing a finger inside me. I groan into his neck, knowing he is just teasing me now. Sam knew how to distract me. My stance over his body got weak and I buried my face into his neck, lightly kissing his tattoo still. I felt his loose hand grab my side and push me over onto my back; I let out a small yelp of surprise when I felt him lay against me.

“How about we make a new memory instead?” he teases, moving my legs around his waist, one hand holding my wrists together. I smile at him and lean up a little, just enough to lightly kiss him.

I felt the tip of Sam’s length rub against my warm core before easily slipping inside, the two of us let out a simultaneous moan. Sam thrusted into me slowly, knowing they would drive me insane.

“Samuel…” I growl, wanting him to go faster.

“Gotta tell me what you want babygirl,” he breaths with a smug smirk on his face. I growl softly before I feel him give a hard thrust on one specific spot before going slow again.

“Oh Sammy go faster!” I growl with a slight moan.

“As my lady commands,” he says and I feel my heart swell at that small comment. He let my wrists go and starts to thrust into my faster. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and hold him close to me, one hand on his back and the other in his hair.

I feel Sam groan into my ear as he snaps his hips to mine harder, rubbing me in all the ways that will send me closer to the edge. I stopped trying to hide my moans from him a long time ago because I found it far too hard to do so. He loved hearing me, often whispering in my ear to be louder.

“Don’t stop Sam...Ah!~” I mewed, feeling myself get closer to an unknown number of orgasms tonight. With a few more thrusts I nearly screamed Sam’s name as I came, my nails clawing down his back and tugging at his hair.

“Argh~ Goddamn Neema~” I hear my boyfriend moan. I felt him bury his head in my shoulder and his body shudder before his hips twitched and he came hard. I purred at the feel of his hot seed shoot inside me. It was always a wonder that I haven’t gotten pregnant yet since I stopped with the birth control that I was taking while I was adventuring with him and Sully for a few months.

Sam stilled, panting against my neck before pulling out of me and rolling to his back.

“I think I’m done for the night,” he pants with a chuckle.

“I’ll agree to that,” I tell him, scooting over and resting my head on his chest. Sam’s arm wraps around my waist and he kisses the top of my head.

“I love you,” he tells me. I lightly kiss his neck and tell him I love him too. I was comfortable and tired. I closed my eyes, trying to fight sleep.

(Sam’s POV)

I noticed Neema was starting to fall asleep. Gently, I nudge her off of me and I sit up, grabbing my boxers from the floor and slipped them on.

“Where you goin’ Sammy?” I hear Neema ask softly.

“Just going to get some water babygirl,” I tell her. I lean over and press a kiss to her cheek and reach down to pull the sheets over her warm body. I watch her snuggle into her pillow but I knew she was still awake. Slightly.

I knelt down and grabbed my jeans, pulling my lighter out as well as a small box. I’ve been carrying my lighter around just to fiddle with it while I try to quit smoking. But the small box…

I look over at my sleeping girlfriend. God knows I love her to death. I look down at the box again and open it, inside was a dark silver band with two small diamonds on each side. Set in the middle was a decently sized black diamond. An engagement ring.

“Hey babe?...” I call softly, getting a small grunt in response. I looked at that gorgeous dark skinned woman before giving a small sigh.

“How much ice do you want?” I end up saying, though I already knew.

“All the way please…” she says, not even moving. I close the box and put it in my case where I keep my lighter. She deserved better than me. But I loved her and I know she would smack me and make love to me all night again if I told her that; not that I was against the last part. But Nathan would smack me as well if he knew I’ve been stalling on asking her.

I smile to myself at the thought before going to get what I said I was going to get. Once I came back, I placed her glass on her side, mine on mine and I climbed into bed. My arms went around Neema’s waist and I pulled her close to me. I felt one of her hands come up and run her fingers through my hair like I loved so much.

“Goodnight babygirl,” I tell her.

“G’night Sammy…”


End file.
